


Light And Dark And Raven Feathers

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi, Sky Factory AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: Gavin knows he loves the Dark God. He thinks he likes his messenger. But do they like him back?





	Light And Dark And Raven Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayssna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayssna/gifts).



> Happy (belated) Christmas to Kays! Sorry, it took so long, friend.

Sunlight bends to Gavin’s will as he weaves the morning air with it. His fingers dance as he moves across the sky, chasing away the night, his golden robes flowing behind him.

As the Solar Queen’s light shines on the world, the humans below begin to wake up.

Gavin can’t help watching them. He always had some fascination with humans. They lived such short meaningless lives, and yet their passion for what they do never fades, their desire to leave their mark on the world forever a driving force for them. Gavin admires them for that.

Gavin continues to light the world, his golden rays falling on everything he passes over. So focused on his task, he doesn’t realize he’s floating towards another figure until he almost bumps right into him.

“It would be best to look where you are going, hm?”

Gavin jerks his head up, surprise crossing his face. “Dark God.” He breaths, eyes taking in the other God in all his royalty. “I did not expect you to be up this late.”

The Dark God shrugs, his blood red robes shifting with his movement. “Is it really so unusual to see me out and about during the day?” A slow smile spreads across his face, blue eyes twinkling. “And I told you, dear Queen, to call me Ryan.”

Gavin flushes red but makes sure not to dart his gaze away. As always when he interacts with the Dark Go- he means, uh, Ryan- he is left feeling frazzled, every one of his nerves set on edge. Gavin isn’t sure what it was about the other that makes him so nervous. Is it because the other is his exact opposite in everything? The tall, broad God of Darkness to his scrawny little Light? Every word the God says is smooth, calculated. He knows the weight of his words and how to use them. Meanwhile, Gavin is all noise and flaps of his hands to get whatever he wants to say across. He’s careless and carefree, used to being laughed at. Nowhere near the sophistication Ryan has.

Or maybe it’s because Gavin has had a-what did the mortals call it? Ah, a crush- on the other God. He is strong. Brilliant. An excellent leader. But also fun when he’s in the mood to play with the other Gods. He makes Gavin’s stomach flutter whenever they touch, cheeks turning red whenever they converse.

Whatever it is, it makes Gavin stammer his way through his next words. “Then you should call me by my true name, don’t you think? Fair is fair, right?”

Ryan’s smirk is knowing. “Fair is fair. Gavin.” His name is said like it’s something sweet, something Ryan wants to savor. Heat curls in Gavin’s stomach at it.

“You are usually asleep by this time, are you not?” Gavin asks.

Ryan shrugs. “I felt like exploring, seeing what the world has to offer in the light. There is a certain beauty to it.”

“You flatter me, Ryan.”

“It is not flattery if it’s true.” Ryan gives him another smile before asking. “I was actually hoping you would show me around. See what these mortals you like so much have to offer.”

Gavin blinks. He doesn’t get to spend a lot of time with Ryan, their worlds not meeting much. And he knows that Ryan, though he will be physically fine, will be feeling the mental strain of not being shrouded in darkness. But if the God is willing to spend time with him, who is he to complain?

But before Gavin can agree, a loud caw cuts him off. Both Gods look over to see a large raven flying towards them. Gavin looks back at Ryan to see the other God frowning. “Trevor?” He mumbles.

Well. That’s not good. Trevor is a demi-God, one of Ryan’s. A messenger, fast and reliable. Though he never brings any good news. That seems to hold true as the raven shifts to that of a pale boy, black feathers sprouted around his skin, black as his hair. His dark eyes gleam as he lands near the two Gods, bowing. “Your Majesty. Solar Queen.”

Ryan waves away the introductions. “What is it, Trevor?”

Trevor bows again. “Your servants request your assistance back at your throne.”

“Is it important?” Ryan’s voice is a growl.

Trevor hesitates, glancing at Gavin. Ryan follows his gaze before rolling his eyes. “You can speak freely here, Trevor.” It is a command, not a request.

Trevor glances at Gavin again but obeys. “Edgar is requesting you.”

Gavin’s eyes narrow.  Everyone knows about Edgar, the demi-god of vengeance. Gavin thinks a better name for him is the demi-god of starting shit. Edgar loves to try and pit others against each other, gaining joy at the way Gods would fight.

Gavin himself still seethes at the way Edgar had tried to tear apart his lads, undoing all of Michael’s hard work and blaming it on Jeremy. While Michael isn’t one to hold grudges, a couple days of creepers destroying his forest was more than enough to set him off. He had descended onto Jeremy with fury and a sharp sword. Jeremy, not even knowing what the fight was about, responded in kind, trying to defend himself. It was only after the two had tired themselves out that they thought to ask what was going on.

They had felt kind of silly when they learned the truth.

Gavin himself had been on the receiving end of such rumors, though nothing had come of them. Yet.

Ryan, too, doesn’t seem too happy to hear the name. His scowl is deep, a dark aura appearing around him. “Of course he does.” Is the mumbled answer, before Ryan is turning to give Gavin a bow. “I apologize that we cannot go on that tour, but duty calls.”

Gavin gives Ryan a small smile before bowing back. “Never apologize for duty, Ryan. Maybe we can do this another time?”

Ryan grins. “I would like that.” He turns, shadows starting to curl around his form. But before he disappears, he looks over his shoulder, eyes darting back and forth between Trevor and Gavin. “Why don’t you give Trevor that tour? He has been working hard for too long and deserves a little break.”

Even Trevor looks surprised at the suggestion. “My Majesty! That is not necessary.”

“Nonsense. You need this. Stay and enjoy Gavin’s company.” Though Ryan’s voice is bright, his tone tells them that it is more of an order than anything else. With that, the shadows cover him, transporting him back to his throne.

Trevor and Gavin look at each other. Gavin scratches the back of his head, clearing his throat and catching Trevor’s attention. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I don’t want to force you into anything.”

Trevor shakes his head, though he looks like he appreciates Gavin’s offer. “An order is an order.” With that, he straightens, sweeping an arm out before. “Lead the way, Your Majesty.”

Gavin isn’t sure what exactly Ryan had been hoping to see, so he wings it. He takes Trevor out over the nearest village, over the houses, watching the humans work and walk and play.

“Do you see that contraption?” Gavin asks as they float to the nearest field. “That’s a chaff cutter. It’s used for cutting straw, hay, and oats into small pieces, which is then mixed with other forage before being fed to the livestock.”

“Interesting. It looks so simple and yet it’s so useful.”

“Yeah, it’s amazing. They built it so it doesn’t require a lot of work, but it’s really useful. And look at that, the water integration. They made a way to water the whole field with a small amount of water.”

“What’s that?”

“They call it a seed broadcaster, used for disturbing the seeds.”

Gavin finds it odd how…easy it is to talk with Trevor. The demi-god seems so interesting, from arguing about the best way to plant a field, to talking about what the best human sweet was, to discussing the odd way humans like to dress.

It is only when Trevor tilts his head, eyes looking up, that Gavin realizes it has started to get dark. “Oh, my.” He blinks.

Trevor actually looks regretful as he says. “I must be getting back. My Majesty will be needing me.”

Gavin feels a pang of mournfulness at that. “Ah. Ok. This was…nice.” He ventures.

“It was.” Trevor agrees. “Maybe we could do this again?”

“I think I will, uh, enjoy that,” Gavin says. He is surprised by how much he means it. But Trevor is easy to talk to, easy to laugh with, and wicked smart. Gavin finds he is looking forward to the next time he can talk to the man. “Fly away, little bird.”

Trevor does.

~

Trevor shifts next to Ryan, his wings receding beneath his skin. His Majesty smirks, leaning over to pet Trevor’s hair. “Did you enjoy your day?”

“Yes.” Trevor narrows his eyes. “Why did you order me to hang out with him?”

“Can’t I just wish for you to enjoy one day without working yourself so hard?” Ryan asks. But his grin is too wide, too full of mischief for Trevor to dismiss.

“You’re planning something.” He states.

Ryan chuckles, the sound deep. He pulls Trevor close, arms wrapping around Trevor’s slim waist. “And if I am, little Raven? What will you do?” His lips are inches away from Trevor’s.

Trevor knows Ryan is trying to distract him. But he can’t help himself around the God. Like every time, he lets himself fall, closing the gap between them. The kiss is deep, Ryan’s hands digging into his skin as they tilt their heads, deepening it. Ryan always leaves him breathless, kissing him like it’s the only thing he wants to do. His hands burn along Trevor’s skin. When Trevor opens his eyes, he sees Ryan staring into his, piercing blue eyes darkening with lust. Trevor moans and pulls himself closer.

Eventually, Trevor pulls back. “The dark awaits, My Majesty.”

“So, it does.” Ryan licks his lips, eyes trailing over Trevor. Trevor, like he always does when being on the receiving end of the Dark God’s attention, preens. “Shall we pick this up later?”

“I would gladly do so.” Trevor gives him a smirk, before stepping away. “I have not forgotten though, that you’re up to something.”

“Trust me, Trevor.” Ryan waves his hand and Trevor can feel the change coming over him. His feathers begin to sprout, his form shifting back to that of a raven. Trevor caws once before landing on Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan reaches over to pet down his back. “This will be better for us, in the long run.”

Trevor tilts his head at Ryan. Then he caws again, lifting his large wings, and flies off to do his duty as Ryan’s eyes.

~

Gavin stretches, arms high above him. He yawns, blinking the sleep from his eyes. While he doesn’t, technically, need to sleep, Gavin enjoys the brief moments of total peace he gets. The clouds that form his bed dispel as he walks away from them, golden and white robes wrapping around his figure. They flow behind him as he walks, beginning his day.

A caw draws his attention, and Gavin smiles and waves at the Raven that flies towards him. The raven shifts and Trevor greets him, falling into step with the God.

This has been happening for the last few days. The two talking as Gavin begins to light up the morning. Gavin finds himself looking forward to it. Trevor has a lot of interesting things to say, about how the humans work, how the other Gods do their job, about new things being discovered. For everything they came across, Trevor has a way of drawing Gavin into a conversation about it.

Today though, as they walk, they run into Ryan, the God waiting for them.

Gavin looks at Trevor, noting the surprised look on his face, before turning back to Ryan. “Ryan, it’s nice to see you again.” He smiles, stomach fluttering a bit at the way Ryan turns his dark eyes towards him, his smirk slipping into a genuine smile.

“It’s nice to see you too, Gavin. Have you been enjoying your time with my pet?” Ryan reaches out to run his hand through Trevor’s hair, something soft in his gaze.

Gavin is a bit shocked at the burn of want that hits him.  His eyes are stuck by the way Trevor leans into Ryan’s touch, the adoration that shines in those dark eyes. The way Ryan looks back at Trevor like the demi-god is something to worship.

Gavin licks his lips, then turns away. The moment is too intimate for an outsider like him.

When he turns back around, the moment is over and Ryan is looking at him, one eyebrow raised. Gavin coughs, a redness to his cheek. “Are you here for that tour, then?”

Ryan smiles. “Actually, my dear Queen, I have something else planned for us today.”

Gavin flushes more at the name. “I thought I told you to call me Gavin.” He mumbles but follows Ryan nonetheless. As they move across the sky, Gavin asks. “What is it you have planned?”

“It’s a surprise.” Is the answer he receives.

Gavin looks to Trevor, who just shrugs. “I’m as blind as you are.” Trevor throws a smirk at Ryan’s back. “My Majesty does not throw surprises very often. This must be a special occasion.”

Ryan turns around to pout, though the amusement does not leave his eyes. “You tease me, little bird.”

“No more than you are capable of handling, I hope,”  Trevor replies.

Gavin watches them tease each other, stomach twisting. They are so familiar with each other that there is no doubt in Gavin’s mind that they are lovers. They just move together too perfectly.

The twisting isn’t from jealousy though. It isn’t quite that hot, that painful. It’s warmer, more pleasant. The hot twist of want. Of wanting to see the two of them together, move more together.  

Gavin shakes his head. He is used to these silly thoughts, of wanting someone or something. But he always forgets. They rarely want him back.

Pushing away that thought he brings himself back to the present. They have traveled a long way, towards a place Gavin rarely goes. It’s a forest area, a place the humans called the Wilds. Everything is overgrown, the trees and the grasses reaching impossible heights. It’s a dark abyss, the call of animals warning those that dare travel here.This is the height of Ryan’s domain. A place where, even with Gavin’s sun high in the sky, it does not bow down. Gavin can feel the waves of power rolling off it as they began to enter. Trevor and Ryan walk with confidence as they cut a path through the forest, while Gavin shyly follows.

Eventually, they hit a clearing…where a small table is set, piled high with food?

Trevor and Gavin share a look. “What is this?”

“I know that we don’t have to eat food to live,” Ryan begins, “But I remember you telling me once that you loved the feeling of eating anyways. So, I figured we could try new things that the humans had cultivated.” And, to Gavin’s amazement, he sees a slight flush rise in Ryan’s cheeks. “I hope that you like it? I did have Michael help me, so we know that it’s going to be good.”

“Ryan, it looks lovely, Ryan,” Gavin says, as he steps closer, inspecting the food. It all looks so plump and colorful, like they had just been freshly picked, an earthy smell to them still. “You went to all of that trouble for us?”

“Of course.” Ryan perks back up. He gestures for them to sit, even going so far as to help them sit in their chairs. Gavin is flattered. Trevor looks like this is normal.

Ryan takes his seat and they begin taste testing. Gavin is constantly shocked by how _good_ everything tastes. It is all so juicy, each flavor bursting along his tongue. Gavin can’t help moaning at the first bite, licking his lips to get all the juice.

“You really like it, huh, Gav?” Trevor asks, taking a bite of his own, his gaze heavy.

Gavin nods, taking another bite. “Send my compliments to Michael.” He tells Ryan. Thin stills.

Ryan’s eyes are half-lidded, the blue dark, his mouth opened and breathing heavy. When his eyes met Gavin’s, he smirks, something predatory in it.

Gavin holds his eyes for a second, then he turns away. Something, _something_ , sending heat through his veins. He can feel their eyes on him, heating him up even more.

“You know, Gavin.” The purr in Ryan’s voice draws his gaze back to them. “you look really lovely today.”

“Do I?” Gavin looks down at himself. “These are the same robes I wear every day.”

“Yes, but you look lovely every day,” Ryan replies. He leans on the table, eyes tracing over Gavin’s body. “And Gavin, I was wondering if you-“

Gavin sits straighter. Unfortunately, not because what Ryan is saying. There is a sensation at the back of his head, not quite pain but something close to it. He snaps his head to the side.

The other two go still too. Finally, Trevor asks. “What is it?”

“I don’t know.” Gavin mumbles. He mentally reaches out, trying to see what is wrong. There is….screaming? A lot of screaming. Humans…running….running from something. Heat and burning.

A fire. There was a fire!

“Fire,” Gavin says. He stands up, giving a regretful look down. “I’m sorry-“

Ryan waves Gavin’s apologies away. “It’s fine. Go. Do your job.”

Gavin gives him a smile. Then he goes in a blaze of light.

~

The two watch Gavin disappear.

“I think I know what you are planning,” Trevor tells Ryan.

“Oh, do you?” Ryan chances a look at Trevor. “And do you object?”

Trevor takes a bit of his melon. Then he gives Ryan a slow smile. “I do not object at all.”

~

Gavin doesn’t get to talk to either of them for a while (it could have been days, weeks, months or years, time doesn’t work for them like the humans). The fire takes up most of his time. It is Gavin who gave the humans fire (taught them to use it and the dangers associated with it) so it is Gavin’s responsibility to make sure the fire never gets of control.

After popping back into realm, smelling of smoke and his fingers burning, Gavin is displeased to find that Edgar was waiting for him, the demi-god dressed in that of Ryan’s colors of red and black, though they just look frumpy on him instead of regal like thy do on Ryan.

The other gives him a bow. “Your Majesty.”

“Edgar.” Gavin’s voice is frosty. “What are you doing here?”

“Just for a little visit. Is that so much to ask?”

“I am not in the mood for your words. Speak, then leave.”

“If you insist.” Edgar clasps his hands behind his back. “I am here to inform you of the rumors that have been floating by me.”

“Or the rumors you’ve been stirring up?” Gavin waves his hands, forming a quick sun shower. With the other, he forms a barricade, and then disrobes. He watches the soot and smoke from his skin.

Unfortunately, he can still hear Edgar chatting. “Yes, well. Believe me, I have nothing to do with this. As I was saying, I’ve been hearing some rumors, about you and my Majesty and his messenger.”

Gavin hates to admit, but he perked up at that. “And what would those rumors be?”

He could practically hear the _smirk_ in Edgar’s voice. “That you have been seen hanging around with them.”

“I didn’t realize that was a problem.” Gavin waves away the shower, re-robes, and steps aside the barrier to glare at Edgar, who just continues to smirk at him.

“No, but other Gods are starting to talk.” Edgar tilts his head. “They say the way you look at them, the way you touch them, is more than it should be?”

“More than it should be?” Gavin growls. “Is there now some limit on who I interact with and how that I am unaware of?”

“No, of course not. It’s just that everyone is starting to talk. They say you might, well. They say you look at them like you _love_ them.”

Gavin’s stomach twists. “Do they, now?”

“They do. And I know I shouldn’t meddle in your affairs,” Gavin snorts at that, though Edgar chooses to ignore him, “But I feel like I must warn you.” With that Edgar leans closer. “I wouldn’t get in between the Dark God and his Messenger. They’ve been together for eons, and while they may be looking to spice up their bed, they will never love you like they love each other.”

Anger burns bright and quick through Gavin. “If I wanted advice from you, I would come to for it.” Gavin bares his teeth. “I do not take kindly to you coming to my realm and seeing fit to tell me how I should interact with others.”

“I-I’m sorry, Your Majesty. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I doubt that. I think you should leave.”

Edgar does.

Gavin paces. He can’t believe the fucking nerve of Edgar, to come to his realm and try and-what? What is he doing? Warning him against him falling for Ryan and Trevor? Because all they wanted was to spice up their bed?

Wait.

Was that why they were flirting with him? Why they wanted to speak with him and get close to him? So they could have a toy to play with?

His heart aches at the thought. He l…he loves Ryan. Or he’s pretty sure he loves Ryan. His heart goes crazy every time he thinks about the other God. He’s infatuated, wants to spend as much time as he can with the other. And Trevor…well, he feels something for the Raven. Possibly the beginnings of what could be love. And Gavin knows they feel something for him, from the way Ryan had looked at him to the way Trevor was eager to spend time with him outside of the dark realm. But Gavin was an all or nothing kind of God and this could not be a fling. He would not allow that.

The Solar Queen fucking Gavin Free wasn’t going to put up with that bullshit.

Gavin’s robes fly behind him as he blazes his way towards where the Dark Realm lays. The Wilds seem to shy away from Gavin as he marches his way through, the creatures drawing back from him. Gavin’s light is bright as he marches his way to the center, where a large throne lays. And there, sitting at the top, is Ryan.

Ryan looks up from whatever book he is reading, surprise all over his face. “Gavin, what are you-“

“I want you to understand something, Dark. God.” Gavin keeps walking forward, up the stairs, his light turning harsh. Ryan stands up, but Gavin doesn’t stop till he is inches away from Ryan. He jabs a finger into Ryan’s chest, forcing the other God to stumble back. “I am no one’s plaything.”

“I, um. Ok?” Ryan says.

“You don’t get to play with my feelings just because you are bored. I could burn this entire place down if I wanted to. I am to be _respected_.”

“Gavin-“

“That is Solar Queen to you.” Gavin snarls.

Ryan frowns. “Where is this all coming from?”

“Your little demi-god came to visit. Told me that the other Gods had been talking. Warned me not to get close because all I end up being is a discarded sex thing.”

“Wait, who? What are you talking about?”

“Edgar.” Gavin bites out.

“Edgar? He did what?”

“Came to my realm to inform me that I shouldn’t get too close to you.” Gavin crosses his arms. “Can you believe the nerve of him to come to me and try to tell me who I am and am not allowed to see?”

“Ok, let’s slow down,” Ryan says. “Edgar came and talked to you? Telling you to stay away from…?”

“From Trevor and you.”

“Why?”

“Fucking beats me, that’s not what I care about. I just want you to understand that my feelings are not to be toyed with. If you like me, you better fucking love me because I am not settling for anything less.”

Ryan blinks at him. Then he grabs the front of Gavin’s robe and pulls him close, his lips crashing into Gavin’s. Gavin can feel Ryan’s darkness swirl around him, twisting with his light. Gavin stares, his eyes still blazing, into Ryan’s darkening ones.

Ryan pulls back, though he keeps his grip on Gavin’s robe. “Gavin, I’m not fucking with you.” Ryan sort of shakes Gavin. “I care about you, have cared about you for a long time now. You are my opposite in everything but also my equal. You match me in power and in skill and knowledge and I love all of that about you. The care you have for humans, for all of the life we watch over? Just seeing you love them makes me fall in love with you even more. Gavin, I am not fucking with you when I say that I’m in love with you.”

Gavin bits his lip. “And Trevor?”

Ryan hesitates. “He definitely likes you. I’m not sure he’s in love yet. But I don’t think he just wants you to spice up our bed.”

“You don’t think so?”

“That’s something the two of you will have to talk about.”

Gavin stares at him, searching. “But you like me?”

“I do. Truly.”

Gavin pulls Ryan down closer, so he can kiss Ryan again. His arms slid up to Ryan’s shoulder. Gavin pulls back, smiling. “Good. I would like to give this a try.”

~

Trevor greets Gavin the next day as the God is traveling across the sky. He transforms close by, his black feathers disappearing in a whirl. He gives Gavin a sheepish smile. “Hey.”

Gavin smiles back. “Hey. So, um, you heard?”

“Of course. The whole realm heard about how you almost burned down the forest to get a chance to kiss Ryan.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that exactly.”

“Yes, well, I also heard that there was a lot of yelling.”

“Yeah, that was there too.” Gavin takes a deep breath. “Ok, so we need to talk.”

“That’s what Ryan said. And now I’m nervous.”

“I suppose we should just jump into it. Ok.” Gavin takes another moment to work himself up. “Do you like me?”

“Yes.”

“Oh. Wow. Straightforward I see. Ok.” Gavin wrings his hands. “Do you love me?”

Something flashes over Trevor’s face. “I…I think maybe too soon to tell. But I would love to love you.”

“Really?”

Trevor reaches forward, gently taking Gavin’s hands and interlacing their fingers. “I would certainly like to try, wouldn’t you?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I would.” Gavin looks down at their hands, giving Trevor a little squeeze.

Trevor squeezes back. “How about we try now? Want to go fly with me? I can show you a couple of secret little places I found.”

“I think I would like that, yeah.”

 ~

Gavin makes sure to flaunt his relationship in front of Edgar as much as he can. 


End file.
